The Life of the Dark Lords Daughter
by blacktripp
Summary: Voldamort has a daughter! Read what hapens to Vivian Riddle as she has to hide the truth of who her real father is. Is it as hard as Vivian says being the daughter of the Dark Lord? rr summary sux!
1. Default Chapter

Me: Hello. I'm back with a new Harry Potter fan-fiction. I really hope you enjoy. And if you have any suggestions to make the next chapters better, please GIVE ME THEM!!! I'll need all the help I can get. Thank you for your time. Please enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione, Ron, Pansy P, Draco, Nekole Bannen, Katilia & Tekila Krypt. They belong to J.K Rowling and the last three are my friend's oc.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Default

"Mistress You father has arrived." Came an annoying house elf's voice. "Where is he Tripp?" I asked coldly. I have black hair with (blue or green) tips with ice blue eyes. "He is waiting for mistress in the foyer." Tripp replied. "'Ello there father. Come to pay your dear ole daughter a visit have you? I suppose I'm supposed to be blessed that the Dark Lord has finally come to see his daughter." I said sarcastically walking into the room. "Vivian, my angel of death, I have come to tell you that I'm to go into hiding yet again. I'm sorry for putting you into this. Lucius Malfoy will take you to the Hogwarts Express Train on Thursday. Until we meet again." Voldamort said kissing me on the forehead before leaving me alone. "Who was that?" asked a man coming into the foyer. "It was no one Rabastan." I replied to my foster dad for the moment. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want anything bad happening to our little angel of darkness." Rabastan said kissing me on the forehead before leaving the house. "Finally, he's gone. Tripp. Get me Mr. Malfoy and Miss Krypt on the three way." I ordered the elf. "Yes mistress Riddle, of course." Tripp said before bowing to take his leave.

"Mistress, the three way is working." Tripp said leaving my room with a bow. "Who in the bloody hell is calling me!?" Draco's voice said over the phone. He sounded pretty pissed. "Calm down mate. So what I'm not allowed to call my best friend at night?" I asked pretending to sound hurt. "Oh. It's you Viv. I thought it would have been Adrian or something. Sorry. So what's up?" Draco asked calming down a little. "Just wanted to talk. Hold on, I'm gonna put Katilia on." I said calling up Katilia. "Okay, I'm back, and I brought a friend." I said. "You remember Katilia from school right Draco?" I asked over the phone. "Oh, Katilia Krypt? Umm. Nope doesn't sound familiar. I'm just joking. Hey." Draco said teasingly. "Hey. I went to Paris this summer with my family. It was so cool. I loved the Effiel Tower, especially at night, when it lights up." Katilia said sighing. "Sounds so magical. So are you and Adam still together?" I asked. "Ha. He wishes. I dumped him, I caught him all goo goo eyes over Padma Patil. That Ravenclaw bitch." Katilia cried over the phone. "I'm so sorry Katilia. Don't worry, Adam is a git, not even worth your time." I replied comforting her. "I'll set him straight! No one will cheat on my best friend. Don't worry." Draco said defensfely. "Can I help beat the crap out of both of them?" I asked sounding innocent.

"Vivian you're so lucky." Katilia said with a sigh. "Why?" I asked. (A/N: I rhymed!!) "Because, you live right next door to Draco, you really don't need a phone to talk to each other. And you can get any guy you want. No matter if he's taken already or not." Katilia finished. "Well not every guy remember that one guy, that I've liked since the first year. No it was before we even went to school. I've known him for at least oh, about 10 years now." I replied. "Well you never know. This year he might even ask you to the Halloween Ball this year. It's the first of 3 balls this year I think." Katilia replied. "True." I said thinking. "Who in the bloody hell are you two talking about? I hate it when women talk about girly stuff. It's so annoying." Draco demanded pissed. "So are you two doing anything tomorrow?" I asked changing the subject. "Nope. Why?" Katilia replied in a bored tone. "I'm going to Diagon Alley to go get my stuff. Thought you might like to come. What do you say?" I asked. "Sure. I'll go. What about you Draco?" Katilia asked. "Uh sure. Where how about at 10:00 am. At your house Vivian?" Draco replied distracted. "Okay. My house at 10:00 tomorrow. See you then Draco?" I asked. "Yeah of course. If you two ladies would excuse me. But I must be getting to bed. I'll see you two in the morning. G'night." Draco replied hanging up the phone.

"Katilia!! I'm so in love with him! I don't know what to do!" I yelled hoping Draco didn't hear me from across the window. "I know. You two would make the cutest couple ever. I like someone new too." Katilia replied. "Let me guess, hmm? Marcus Flint." I asked pretending to read her mind. "How'd you know? Is it that obvious? Does he know? You didn't tell him did you? If you did I'll…" Katilia paniked. "Calm down. It is so obvious that you like him. And no I didn't tell him nor anyone else. So don't worry or you'll get wrinkles." I said teasingly. "You're right." Katilia said. "Well I'm going to call up Nekole. See ya!" I said hanging up. "Bye!" "'Ello?" came a bored tone on the other end of the phone. "I'm happy to talk to you too, Nekole." I said in an equally bored tone. "Oh, hey Vivian. What's up? I'm so bored here I can't wait to leave these people. They're so annoying not to mention inferior to me." Nekole replied still in bored tone. "I was wandering if you wanted to come with me to…" "To go with you and Draco along with Katilia to get your stuff at Diagon Alley. Am I right?" Nekole asked. "I so hate it when you read my mind. But I don't like Katilia all that well. She's becoming more and more of a bitch." I replied. "So? I guess I'll see you tomorrow at my house at 10:00am?" I asked. "You bet." Nekole replied. "Nekole. If you don't mind me being so bold, who are you living with now?" I asked. "Oh, I'm living with the Weasleys right now." Nekole answered. "Are they treating you well? Cause if they're not then I'll…" "I know. You'll come and get me." Nekole finished. "You could've come to live with me. This house is way too big for just me and the elf." I replied. "Yeah. I know. Well I got to go, they need me downstairs. Bye!." Nekole said hanging up the phone. "I wonder what she really thinks of them?" I asked myself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE BURROW XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nekole! It's time to eat. Come on down. Besides, we have some guests over. Come down and say hello at least." Molly called up the stairs. "I am pretty hungry. I'm coming." Nekole said walking down the stairs. "Nekole. I think you know Harry and Hermione. You are in the sane year right?" Molly introduced. "Yes. But Potter- I mean Harry and I don't really see much of each others good sides." Nekole replied glaring daggers at Harry as they all sat down to eat. "That was delious Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said as she helped put up the plates. "Yeah mum that was great. C'mon guys, let's go to my room I want to show you guys something." Ron said as the three of them went upstairs. "You go too, darling. I'll bet they thought you were still eating." Molly reassured Nekole. "I don't think so. I'm gonna see Fred and George, is that alright?" Nekole asked. "Yes, of course dear." Molly said smiling before going back to work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX UP STAIRS XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"She's bloody mental I swear! It's bad enough she's in our house at school and now she's here in MY home! I can't believe this. I mean, why isn't she at her own house, with her own family? And why do WE have to take her in." Ron stated blowing a fuse. Nekole was blowing her own fuse as well. But hers wasn't anger, hers was of sadness. "Ron, aren't you being alittle too hard on the girl? I mean she's not all that bad! She's one of the most greatest prackical jokester like us and her mate, Vivian. I'm surprised Vivian didn't get into Gryfindor as well." Fred and George said together. "Yeah right. Have you seen what she and her little gang does to us everyday? Or are you two really stupid?" Harry asked standing up. "Shhh. Quiet mate, my mum could hear you. Not to mention the weirdo." Ron exclaimed. _'Am I really a weirdo as they say? I can't go to my home, I have no home to go to. I have to be moved from wizard home to wizard home, hoping someone might keep me for good. It was a shame that Vivian was placed in Slytherin. She would have made a great Gryfindor. Way better one than Harry Potter. That's for sure.' _Nekole thought to herself as she walked to her "room" and fell on the bed thinking. Before soon enough, she then fell asleep.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX MY HOUSE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mistress Riddle is ready for bed now?" Tripp asked. "Yeah." I said getting in bed. "I wonder, how has Master Malfoy been?" Tripp asked putting the phone away. "He's okay. But lately he's seemed so distracted." I said out loud. "Master Malfoy has a secret. That 'tis what Tripp hears from the Malfoy house elves anyways. They say that he like someone, but he is around with Mistress Parkinson." Tripp said before leaving with a bow. "Parkinson?! OMG! Pansy Parkinson! When did he get with that cow?! I mean she's always liked him, but does that mean he really likes her?" I asked myself out loud. I was deep in thought looking at the ceiling when I heard a purring noise by my head. "Oh, hello Shadow. I haven't seen you all day. Were you hiding from the light again?" I asked Shadow. Shadow is a dog sized black panther, with eyes that will change from blue to red to golden-yellow depending on his mood. "You know what it's really quiet without you talking. I'm going to Nockturn Alley, and I'll get a spell or a potion okay? Well good night. I'll see you in the morning." I said kissing Shadow on his head before falling to sleep.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX MORNING XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mistress, time to wake up. It be 8:45. Clothes are all ready for you." Tripp said going downstairs to make breakfast. "What? Oh, yeah that's right. Everyone's coming over so we can go shopping. OUCH! Brain cramp! No more thinking Viv, it's very bad for you." I said to myself getting out of bed taking a shower and getting dressed in pair of l.e.i blue jeans and a waist long tight black t-shirt that said, "Jynx" on the front in a neon green, with some black fallens. (shoes ppl) "Mistress. Shall I answer the door?" Asked Tripp from downstairs. "Of course." I said walking down the stairs. "Move out of my way you filthy little elf. 'Ello? Vivian, you even up yet?" Draco asked coming in. "I'm right here. You don't have to yell." I said walking towards him. (A/N: I'm short in the fic. about 5'4) _'He's so hot. Focus Vivian, focus.' _I thought to myseslf. "No slick back this year?" I asked. "Nope. I'm letting it grow out long. Not as long as my father's mind you." Draco replied. "Of course. I like it better as it is." I replied sitting down on the couch. "You might want to sit. We have to wit for a lot more people to show up." I said as he came to sit down. "Who?" Draco asked. "Katilia Kyrpt and Nekole Bannen." I replied. "Okay."Draco replied. "So Mr. Malfoy. You're keeping a secret from me, your best mate. That's not right you know." I stated looking at Draco. "So when were you going to tell me that you were with Pansy Parkinson? How could you fancy Pansy (I rhymed! AGAIN!) Parkinson? I don't get men sometimes." I said shaking my head. "Who told you I was fancied her? Those slimy little elves! I'll kill them all." Draco said in rage. "Don't kill the elves, if you did I wouldn't know what little Drakey wakey poo was doing." I said with a giggle. _'Bloody hell. I don't like Pansy though Viv. I like you. But I can't tell you or it would break up our friendship that we've had for 10 years. Good Draco. Don't tell her. It will mess up your friendship. But Draco, if you don't tell her, then she might get hurt, you never know, maybe she likes you too?' _Draco thought as his shoulder angel and devil appeared and started talking to him. "Uh Draco? Are you okay? Oh good I thought you'd never come down from the clouds." I said. "What-?" "I asked if you and your father had gathered any new good recruits for the Dark Lord?" I asked again. "Oh, yeah. We gathered up a lot of supporters. Even some muddbloods. My father and I don't approve, but what would the Dark Lord want with a bunch of muddbloods as death eaters? I don't understand." Draco said. "I wonder if the Dark Lord has a family?" I asked. "He says that he has a daughter. He always talks about how much he cares about her, but then he'll go off and talk about how much she pisses him off. He talks about all his failed attempts to try and kill her. Why?" Draco asked. "I was just asking." I said then the door bell rang and at the door stood Katilia. She has aubern red hair with black tips with green eyes, wearing a pair of black leather capris with a brown shirt with the left sleeve cutting down and the right was a small sleeve and yellow converse. (A/N: Don't ask! She put a random color for her shoes. She's VERY weird.) "Katilia! You're here finally. It took you long enough." I teased. "I know sorry. But I had to bring someone along." Katilia said hugging Draco and I. Through the doorway came another girl the same age as Katilia. She looked like Katilia, only difference was that the new girl has black hair and red tips, with green eyes. She wore loose gray pants with a red t-shirt with low top red converse. "Tekila!" I cried out running to hug my friend. Tekila and Katilia are twin sisters. "It's been ages! I've missed you so Vivian!" Tekila said hugging me back. "Now all we need is Nekole to come and we'll be ready to go!" I said. Suddenly, as if on cue, the door bell rang. In the door way stood a girl brown hair and brown eyes mixed with blue, wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a pair of blue jeans and low top black converse.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get our stuff!" Katilia said as we grabbed the floo powder. **"NOCKTURN** **ALLEY!"** we said in a firm clear voice. Moments later we all landed in Nockturn alley. "Hey guys I need to go in here. Okay?" I asked as we walked by a black magic bookstore store. "How may I help you today?" asked the shopkeeper. "I'm looking for a spell that can make my pet panther talk again. Do you have one like that?" I asked looking around the store. "I think I might have just the one. Here you go. This book contains many dark spells along with many different animals, incantations and all sorts of things I think you'll find interesting Miss Riddle." The owner replied. "Thank you very much Mr. Colbalt." I said paying then taking my leave. "Hey have you guys heard? There are going to be some new students this year." Katilia said informing everyone. "Well no duh. Ever heard of first years? Of course there are going to be new students this year, just like every other year." Nekole replied sarcastically. "No. I mean people in our year. They're coming from Drumstrung and one in Germany called Boromir." Katilia replied. "Did you say Boromir?" Draco asked caught off guard by the mention of the name. "Yeah. Why?" Tekila asked. "No reason really. Oh look it's Potter and his little gang." Draco said catching a glimse of Harry and co. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked. "You didn't snog the muddblood did you? It would be a real shame if you had. HAHA!" Draco laughed. "Oh look who else is here. It's the one from last night. How are you, Nekole?" Harry taunted making fun of her. "Don't you ever talk to Nekole like you're above her! Like you're an almighty God. Just because you servived the Dark Lord doesn't mean anything if you're dead! You are always complaining about how you hate us for picking on you and your friends, well alittle info for you, what you're doing now is exactally what we would do. You see Potter, you and me aren't different after all." I said getting up in his face. "Get away from me." Harry threatened. "As you wish, almighty God." I whispered in his ear. Before we left I kissed him on his lips as a warning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LEAKEY CAULDRON XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That was brilient. You should have seen his face." "I know, he was all 'duh?'" "I just did it to help my best friend. That's all." I replied. "Thanks. But really it's no big deal. You should know me much better than to just let people push me around." Nekole replied. "I did it to help a friend out. Besides, that Potter needed a good talk to." I laughed. "Hey, Draco? Could you get us some butter-beers, please?" Tekila asked with her pleading eyes. "Fine. But you're helping carrying them." Draco. "Aww. The whole reason I asked was so I _didn't_ have to help. I'm coming." Tekila said getting up. "So what else do we need to get?" Nekole asked. "Forget the supplies. So Vivian, do you still like Draco?" Katilia asked looking at me from across the table. "Yeah. I don't know why though. I don't want to because it will mess up our friendship. But see I don't want to lose that. Besides he likes Pansy Parkinson. He even told me." I replied. "Speak of the devil. Look who's hear. It's miss bitch-a lot. How are you m' lady?" Katilia asked sarcastically. "You're just envious because you can't be just like me." Pansy replied with her group of gorillas. "You know what Parkinson? You're right. I won't ever be exactly like you, because I don't think my body would allow me to get that fat." I replied sarcastically. "What was that Riddle?" Pansy asked threateningly. "You really don't want to piss me off right now Parkinson. Trust me." I replied. Suddenly everything got quiet and the room went cold. Things started freezing and no one made a noise. Through the doors of the Leakey Cauldron appeared Dementors. "Oh no." I whispered as they came our way.

* * *

Me: there is my fist chapter of the newest Harry Potter fanfiction. Hope you liked please review. 


	2. The Arrival's and alittle romance

Me: 'ello everyone! I'm back with the second chapter of the Dark lord's Daughter! I got a review and I understand now. Why didn't any one tell me b 4 that the paragraphs hurt your eyes when you read? I'm sry! Im such an irresponsible authoress! Don't worry ppl of I will make you PROUD! Or at least I'll try…. Heh heh…..

Disclaimer: I do not own any one in here except Vivian Riddle. All the random oc.s belong to my weird friends! Lol on with the fic!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

**RECAP: Suddenly everything got quiet and the room went cold. Things started freezing and no one made a noise. Through the doors of the Leakey Cauldron appeared Dementors. "Oh no." I whispered as they came our way.**

Oh no. Not here, not now." I whispered as the dementors moved closer and closer to where we stood.

"Oh no! Not dementors! **I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!"** Pansy squealed. "Be quiet or they'll come after you for sure." I replied glaring daggers at Pansy. "Oh really?" _'Maybe this is a good thing. I've got a perfect idea that will get rid of Vivian for good!' _Pansy thought to herself.

"**YOU'RE EVIL VIVIAN RIDDLE! EVIL I TELL YOU!"** Pansy said putting on an act, pointing at our group as she fed out of the dementor's path. The dementors came directly at us.

"Vivian! **MOVE!"** Tekila yelled. But I couldn't hear her. It was like I was under some sort of trance, possessed even. The dementor was so very close to me, but I couldn't do a thing. I saw it, but my legs just froze like the room around me. **"GET AWAY FROM HER, NOW!" **a voice called from the front of the room. The Dementor paid no mind to the voice, but before the dementor could get any closer the voice shouted, **"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"** the dementors were hit directly and fled from the bar.

The last thing I remember is falling to the floor.

"Vivian! Are you ok? Vivian? She's not waking up." Tekila cried. "Don't worry, she's only just fainted." Nekole replied. "Who was that?" Katilia asked looking back at the door.

"I'll be right back you guys." Nekole said then left. She walked outside and found Harry and co. "Harry! Wait up! Thanks for what you did back there an all." Nekole thanked. "I just did it because no one deserves to die from a dementor, not even Vivian. Besides, if she was gone, Hogwarts wouldn't be the same." Harry replied smiling. Nekole smiled as well. "Don't let the thanks get to your head though. This was a one time only deal." Nekole said before turning around and heading back into the Leaky Cauldron.

"What was that all about mate?" Ron asked as they started walking again. "Does that mean that we have to be friends with them or what?" Ron panicked. "Don't worry Ron, they owe us. They owe us big time." Harry replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LEAKY CAULDRON XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Vivian? Oh thank Merlin you're alright!" Katilia exclaimed squeezing me. "If you squeezing me and I won't be." I replied gasping for air. "Sorry mate." Katilia replied letting me go. "Here eat this. It will make you feel better." A man said handing me some chocolate. ( I wonder who?...) "Thank you…?" "Professor Lupin at your service. I've come back to Hogwarts to assist the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Lupin replied. "Well, I look forward to seeing you at school again professor. I am Vivian Riddle. Thanks again." I said standing up.

"You're quite welcome." Lupin replied looking down at me. "Right." "Uncle Remus. Uncle Remus. We have to go now." A boy's voice rang out. He had ear length caramel brown hair and storm blue eyes. There you are. Everyone meet my nephew, Kilo Lupin. (in my stories he's got a brother and had his nephew kilo.) "Kilo, these are my old students. Well, I hope to see all of you tomorrow at the feast. Goodbye." Lupin said as he left the bar. "Bye! C'mon guys I think were all done here." I said as we all left for home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX NEXT MORNING XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**TRIPP! WHERE'S MY TRUNK!"** I yelled running around the house. "Mistress. Thy trunk is downstairs. And Master Malfoy is downstairs waiting for thee." Tripp called back. "Tripp. You're in charge of keeping the house clean until I get back." I said slipping on my shoes and left with the Malfoy's.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX KING'S CROSSING XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on! I'll race you to our usual compartment." I said getting ready. "You're on. **READY, SET, GO!"** Draco yelled as we ran all the way to the back where everyone was. Draco was in the lead, as I was about to turn the corner, I ran straight into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I yelled. "I don't think I was the one running!" a girl yelled. "And you are?" I asked rudely. "Jamie Nox. And you?" a girl around 15, with light brown hair with natural blonde highlights and crystal blue eyes replied. She wore faded loose blue jean pants and a black t-shirt under a blue hoodie pull-over.

"Vivian Riddle. You must be new. I'll show you around. What school are you coming from?" I asked as we stepped inside her compartment.

"I'm coming from a school in Germany called Boromir." Jamie replied as we sat down. "I love your German Shepard." I said petting her dog. It was a black dog with green eyes and wore a brown leather collar.

"Wow. I get a compliment our first day. I'm gonna like this place." The dog said. "Wicked. Your pet can talk too?" I asked. "Yep. His name is Bane. Koolio, huh?" Jamie asked. "Pimpin'" I replied. (inside joke!)

We talked for what seemed like ages until someone wrapped on the compartment door. **"BANE!"** Jamie called as Bane got in front to protect us. "Bane, you wouldn't hurt me would you?" Draco's voice came from behind the door.

"Draco? Bloody hell! It's been ages!" Jamie exclaimed hugging Draco. "Uh, Jamie? Can you let go of me? I can't breath." Draco said gasping. "Oh sorry. Where are you going Vivian?" Jamie asked as I walked out of the compartment. "I'll let you to catch up on old times. Merlin only knows Draco will need it." I said sarcastically walking down the hall.

"Does she know that we're cousins Draco?" Jamie asked. "No. Don't think so. Let me go and talk to her." Draco said standing to leave. "Let me go with you." Jamie said walking past Draco.

"Vivian! Please listen! Draco and I are cousins. He was supposed to tell every one of his friends but I don't think he got that part through his thick skull." Jamie said smiling.

"Really now? He was supposed to tell us now was he? Okay, c'mon, let's go get our robes on." I replied grabbing her arms and leading her into the changing stalls. Jamie had to wear a plain black school girl skirt with knee high socks a white button down shirt and a black hooded robe. I had to wear a black school girl skirt a with knee high socks a white button down shirt, a black hooded robe with the Slytherin Serpent crest on the left side, and a black, silver and dark green horizontal strip tie.

"Ok! Let's get off this rusted piece of junk and into Hogwarts!" I exclaimed.

"**WHOA!** This is Hogwarts? It's beautiful." Jamie said in awe as we rode in the carriage to the school.

"Hey, Vivian? Do you have any siblings that go to Hogwarts?" "No. But I do have a brother. He's going to a high ranked Wizarding school in Tokyo, Japan. He's suppose to come and visit soon though." I replied as we continued to ride up to the school.

"Tokyo, huh? I'd like to go there myself. What does your brother look like?" Jamie asked. "Well, his name is Mange. Here, I have a picture of him." I replied handing Jamie a picture. "Forget about the ominous wind behind us."

Mange has ear length pitch black hair with blue streaks and ice blue eyes. Practically a look a like to me. "How old is he?" "He's 15, 5 months younger than I" I replied as we got out of the carriage.

"This is it! I'm actually going to Hogwarts!" Jamie replied as we headed up the steps. "Yep. C'mon. I want to watch you get sorted." I said grabbing her arm and running inside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX GREAT HALL XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**WE HAVE MANY NEW STUDENTS THIS YEAR WHO WILL BE JOINING THE 5th YEARS." **Dumbledore announced. "First of all is Kilo Lupin, Jamie Nox, Seth Green, Creepen and Crawlen DeCray, and Mange Riddle." McGonagall read out loud from a piece of parchment.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends;  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!" the sorting hat sung.

First was Seth Green. She had blonde hair with red streaks and blue eyes. She looked like someone who was a stuck up little girl. "Hmm. Your name is Seth, yet you go by Babe. You have a feeble mind. **HUFFLEPUFF!" **the sorting hat yelled. Seth ran over to the table and had a seat.

Next was the two brothers, Creepen and Crawlen DeCray. Creepen had black shoulder length hair and red eyes. "Ahh… you will do well in, **SLYTHERIN!"** he walked over and sat by Draco and I. Then it was his brother. Crawlen had Harry's length brown hair and light blue eyes.

"You're nothing like your brother, oh no. You'd do well in **GRYFFINDOR!"** Crawlen went and sat by Harry and co.

Next up was Jamie. "Ah, you have a cousin here? Mr. Malfoy no less? You have a record of mischief in your past. **SLYTHERIN!"** I yelled and cheered as Jamie walked over to our table. "Wicked." Draco said as we all sat down.

Kilo was next. "Hey, Vivian. Who's that? He's cute." Jamie said leaning over. Kilo looked in Jamie's direction and smiled. Jamie sighed and Kilo gave us a little smile.

"Umm… no doubt but to put you in **GRYFFINDOR!"** the Gyffindor table cheered loudly as Kilo went and sat down.

Next up was a boy with pitch black hair, with blue streaks and ice blue eyes. The hat hadn't even been fully placed on his head when the hat shouted, **"SLYTHERIN!"** the boy then headed to our group.

"Vivian?" he asked. **"MANGE!** I missed you! It's been ages." I said hugging my brother. "Mates, this is my brother Mange. Mange this is Katilia and Tekila Krypt, Jamie Nox, and I believe you know Mr. Malfoy and Nekole Bannen?" I introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Vivian talks highly of you all. Including you Draco." Mange said sitting down. "Gah! Shut up Mange." I said covering his mouth.

"But tis the truth my sister." Mange said but was cut off when Dumbledore spoke again. "We have yet another new arrival. He will be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, and will have Prof. Lupin helping."

A young man, about 18-19 years of age stood up. He had ear length black hair with a set of bangs covering one eye as well as crimson red eyes. He was extremely pale and when he smiled he bore fangs.

"Hello. My name is Dante Llessur. Yes, I am a vampire." He said and smiled down at the girls. All the girls were melting like butter. He was so dreamy. The boys were getting jealous, some of the male teachers as well. **(SCARY!)**

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced. Giant plates suddenly appeared on the tables as everyone stared digging in.

"Hey. Did you hear? They're having tryouts for new Quddidich positions in two days." Tekila asked taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. (A/N: let's say its Thursday. Friday they have school)

"Really? I'm tryin' out, what about you guys?" I asked looking around the table. They were just staring at me. "What?" I asked, I then looked behind me and saw Pro. Snape looking down at me.

"I will not allow any _girl_ join the Slytherin team." Snape said coldly. "Why is that Pro. Snape? Is it because of my father perhaps?" I asked glaring at him. "Hmm. Good luck in the try outs Mrs. Riddle. Good day to you." With that Snape left.

"What was that all about Vivian?" Tekila asked looking at me. "I don't know. Alas, and yet, he's still my favorite teacher." I replied with a fake sigh.

"That is until we have class with the hot new teacher, Dante Llessur." Katilia said with a sigh. Most of the girls sighed and were all like putty. Dante came over to our table.

"Hello ladies. This must be the Slytherin girls. Am I correct?" Dante asked. "Yes. You're so young, yet you're a teacher already? How does that happen?" I asked. "Ah. A question I don't even know. And you are?" Dante replied. "Vivian Riddle. These are my friends, Katilia and Tekila Krypt, Draco Malfoy, Nekole Bannen, Jamie Nox, and my brother Mange." I said.

Dante bowed in respect and then left, winking at us girls before leaving. "He's so hot." Katilia sighed. "I will never understand you boy crazed people." Nekole said shaking her head in confusion.

* * *

Me: hey! There you have it! The **SECOND CHAPTER!** Really hope you enjoyed it. Hope it was worth the wait, btw im sorry about the wait. If I need to make MORE improvements review them to me and your wish will be granted. Hopefully in the next chapter I show the pairings. And if any one wants to be in here review them to me with this! optional

Hair color:

Eye color:

Name:

House:

Crush: if one

Pet:

Pet's name:

Any other info:

Please send them in. I'll probably be taking about oh I dunno, depends on how many I get… see ya!


	3. Pairings Must read kinda like a memo

ME: Here are the pairings!

**Jamie Nox and Kilo Lupin**

**Katilia Krypt and Marcus Flint**

**Vivian Riddle and Draco Malfoy**

**Tekila Krypt and Ron Weasley (she wanted to be with him. But I never put that these are the pairs that like each other back, now did I?)**

**Kathedral Evans and Dante Llessur**

**Babe Green and Mange Riddle**

I believe that's all I have so far. But I do have one more person to add to the list of oc.s. Her name is Mihoshi. She's 15 with black hair and green eyes. She's going to be put in Gryffindor, and has a pet black dragon named Sniper. If ne one has ne info. To help me with the next few chapters please send them in! I'll be working on them! Thanx!

Thanks for all your help!

Blacktripp13


End file.
